1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stroller, and more particularly to a stroller wheel device including a shock-absorbing mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional stroller is provided with a shock-absorbing mechanism for absorbing shock of wheels during traveling of the stroller on uneven road surfaces, thereby facilitating smooth movement of the stroller. However, existing shock-absorbing mechanisms have complicated structures, which lead to an increase in the manufacturing costs of the stroller.